Mounting devices are known, by which a microphone can be attached to a musical instrument, in particular to the bell of a wind instrument. Commonly used mounting devices of this type possess a complicated design of several components. In addition, as a rule, the geometrical dimensions of mounting devices are disproportionately large compared to microphones, which are getting smaller due to progress in miniaturization.